BR
=Brabant= * sub n pr =brabantin= * adj =brabantino= * sub =brabanzon= * sub =bracas= * sub pl * bracas ???? * pt: n pl calças, calções * en: npl breeches =bracco= * sub =brachial= * adj * brachial ???? * pt: adj braquial * en: adj brachial =brachio= * sub * brachio ???? * pt: n Anat. braço (compare: bracio) * en: n Anat. arm * ◊ brachial; brachiopode etc. =brachiopode= * adj * brachiopode (-ópode) * en: adj Zool. brachiopod * ◊ brachiopodo =brachiopodo= * sub * brachiopodo (-ópodo) * en: n Zool. brachiopod =brachycarpe= * adj =brachycaule= * adj =brachycephale= * adj * brachycephale ???? * pt: adj Antropom. braquicéfalo/a * en: adj Anthropometry brachycephalic =brachycephalia= * sub =brachygraphia= * sub =brachygraphic= * adj =brachylogia= * sub =brachylogic= * adj =brachypetale= * adj =brachypodio= * sub =brachysepale= * adj =brachystochrone= * adj =brachyuric= * adj =bracial= * adj =bracial= * sub * bracial¹ * en: adj arm, arm- ( * pertaining to or done with the arm) * bracial² * en: n brassard ( * badge worn on one’s arm) =bracialetto= * sub * bracialetto ???? * pt: n bracelete, pulseira * en: n bracelet =braciar= * v * braciar * en: v Naut. to brace =braciata= * sub * braciata ???? * pt: n braçada * en: n armful =bracio= * sub * bracio ???? * pt: n Anat. braço (compare: brachio) * en: n 1. Anat. arm; 2. brace ( * rope attached to yard for trimming sail); * bracio de mar arm of the sea; * bracio de un chaise, balancia, etc. arm of a chair, balance, etc. * ◊ braciata; bracial-bracialetto; braciar; imbraciar; antebracio etc. =bractea= * sub =bracteal= * adj =bracteate= * adj =bracteose= * adj =bractifere= * adj =bradycardia= * sub =bradypepsia= * sub * bradypo ???? * pt: n Zool. bradípode =bradypodo= * sub =braguetta= * sub =Brahma= * sub n pr * Brahma ???? * pt: npr Brama * en: npr Relig. Brahma =brahman= * sub * brahman ???? * pt: n brâmane * en: n Brahman, Brahmin * ◊ brahmanismo; brahmanic =brahmanic= * adj * brahmanic ???? * pt: adj brâmanico/a * en: adj Brahmanic =brahmanismo= * sub * brahmanismo ???? * pt: n bramanismo * en: n Brahmanism =brahmin= * sub * brahmin ???? * pt: n brâmane * en: n Brahmin, Brahman =braille= * sub * braille ???? * pt: n braille, anagliptografia (alfabeto para cegos criado pelo francês Louis Braille) * Braille, Louis ???? * pt: npr inventor da escritura para cegos =brain drain= * sub =bramamento,brame= * sub =bramar= * v =bran= * sub =branca= * sub * branca ???? * pt: n ramo (compare: ramo) * en: n branch =branchetta= * sub =branchia= * sub * branchia ???? * pt: n Zool. brânquia, gueira * en: n Zool. gill, branchia * ◊ branchial; branchiate; branchiopodo etc.; pectinibranchie etc.; lamellibranchio etc. =branchial= * adj * branchial ???? * pt: adj branquial * en: adj branchial =branchiate= * adj * branchiate ???? * pt: adj Zool. branquiado/a * en: adj Zool. branchiate =branchiopodo= * sub * branchiopodo (-ópodo) * en: n Zool. branchiopod =brandimento= * sub * brandimento ???? * pt: n brandimento * en: n (action of) brandishing =brandir= * v * brandir ???? * pt: v brandir, agitar * en: v to brandish * ◊ brandimento =branditor= * sub =brandy= * sub * brandy A ???? * pt: n brandy A * en: n brandy =brasa= * sub * brasa ???? * pt: n brasa * en: n live coals; embers * ◊ brasiero; brasar =brasabile= * adj =brasabilitate= * sub =brasar (I)= * v =brasar (II)= * v * brasar ???? * pt: v abrasar * en: v to braise =brasator= * sub =brasatura= * sub =brasiero= * sub * brasiero ???? * pt: n braseiro * en: n brazier =Brasil= * sub n pr =brasil= * sub * brasil¹ ???? * pt: n pau brasil * en: n brazilwood * ◊ brasiletto; brasilina; Brasil * Brasil² ???? * pt: npr Brasil * en: npr Brazil; * nuce de Brasil Brazil nut * ◊ brasilian-brasiliano =brasiletto= * sub * brasiletto * en: n Bot. brasiletto =brasilian= * adj * brasilian ???? * pt: adj brasileiro/a * en: adj Brasilian * brasiliana ???? * pt: n brasileira * brasilianismo ???? * pt: n brasileirismo =brasiliano= * sub * brasiliano ???? * pt: n brasileiro * en: n Brazilian =brasilina= * sub * brasilina * en: n Chem. brazilin * brasilisar ???? * pt: v brasilizar, abrasileirar =brassband= * sub =brassica= * sub =bravada= * sub * bravada * en: n bravado =bravar= * v * bravar * en: v to brave =brave= * adj * brave ???? * pt: adj 1. corajoso/a; 2. excelente * en: adj 1. brave, courageous; 2. exellent, fine * ◊ bravura; bravar-bravada; bravo-braveria =braveria= * sub * braveria (-ía) ???? * pt: n vangloria, jactância * en: n bravery, courage =bravo= * sub * bravo ???? * pt: n bravo (assassino a soldo) * en: n bravo ( * hired assassin) =bravo!= * interj * bravo! I ???? * pt: interj bravo! I * en: interj bravo! =bravura= * sub * bravura ???? * pt: n bravura, arrojo, valentia * en: n bravery ( * quality of being brave); * aria de bravura Mus. bravura =braya= * sub =breakpoint= * sub * brecha (-sh-) ???? * pt: n Mil. brecha * en: n Mil. breach; * facer un brecha In to breach =brecha {sj}= * sub =bregma= * sub =bregmatic= * adj =breitschwanz= * sub =brema= * sub =bremetta= * sub =bren= * sub =Bretania= * sub n pr =breton= * adj =breton= * sub =breugelian= * adj =breve= * adj =breve= * sub * breve¹ ???? * pt: adj breve * en: adj brief, short * ◊ breviario; brevitate; abbreviar; breve²-breveto; semibreve etc. * breve² ???? * pt: n 1. Ecles. breve; 2. Mus. breve * en: n 1. Eccl. brief; 2. Mus. breve * brevemente ???? * pt: adv brevemente =brevetabile= * adj =brevetar= * v * brevetar ???? * pt: v brevetar * en: v 1. to grant letters patent to (someone); 2. to patent (an invention) =breveto= * sub * breveto ???? * pt: n 1. brevete; * 2. patente * en: n patent (1. letters patent; 2. “inventor’s patent”) * ◊ brevetar =breviario= * sub * breviario ???? * pt: n breviário, sinopse, resumo * en: n breviary =brevibracteate= * adj =brevicapsulate= * adj =brevicaudate= * adj =brevicaule= * adj =breviflor= * adj =brevifoliate= * adj =brevifolie= * adj =brevilabie= * adj =brevipenne= * adj =brevipetale= * adj =brevirostrate= * adj =brevirostre= * adj =brevistilate= * adj =brevistile= * adj =brevitate= * sub * brevitate ???? * pt: n brevidade * en: n brevity (1. shortness of time; 2. conciseness, briefness) =bric-à-brac= * sub * bric-à-brac F ???? * pt: n bric-à-brac F * en: n bric-a-brac =bricca= * sub * bricca ???? * pt: n tijolo * en: n brick (as in “to pave with bricks”) =briccheria= * sub =bricchero= * sub =brick= * sub =bricolage= * sub =brida= * sub * brida ???? * pt: n brida, rédea, travão; Anat. freio * en: n bridle; also: Anat. frenum, bridle * ◊ bridar-disbridar =bridar= * v * bridar ???? * pt: v bridar * en: v to bridle, put a bridle on =bridge= * sub * bridge A ???? * pt: n bridge A * en: n Cards bridge =bridgedrive= * sub =bridon= * sub =brie= * sub =briefing= * sub =brigada= * sub * brigada ???? * pt: n Mil. brigada * en: n Mil. brigade * ◊ brigadero =brigadero= * sub * brigadero ???? * pt: n Mil. sargento de brigada * en: n Mil. brigadier =brigantage= * sub * brigantage (-aje) ???? * pt: n bandidismo, banditismo * en: n brigandage, brigandism =brigante= * sub * brigante ???? * pt: n bandido, salteador * en: n bandit, brigand * ◊ brigantage; brigantesc =brigantesc= * adj * brigantesc ???? * pt: adj (de bandido) * en: adj brigandish =brigantino= * sub =briggsian= * adj =brillantar= * v * brillantar ???? * pt: v 1. dar brilho a, fazer aparecer brilhante; 2. cortar como um brilhante * en: v 1. to give brilliance to, cause to be (or appear) brilliant; * 2. to cut (or shape, etc.) as a brilliant =brillante= * adj =brillante= * sub * brillante¹ ???? * pt: adj brilhante (1. que brilha; 2. explendido) * en: I. ppr of brillar ; II. adj brillant (1. shining brightly; 2. splendid, distinguished) * brillante² ???? * pt: n brilhante (compare: diamante) * en: n brilliant ( * diamond cut to parkle brightly) =brillantia= * sub * brillantia ???? * pt: n resplandecente (1. grande brilho; 2. esplendor, magnificência) * en: n brilliance, brilliancy (1. great brightness, radiance; 2. splendor, magnificence) =brillantina= * sub * brillantina ???? * pt: n brilhantina * en: n brilliantine ( * oily hair dressing) =brillar= * v * brillar ???? * pt: v brilhar * en: v to shine (1. to send out or reflect light; 2. to be eminent, conspicuous); * brillar per su absentia to be conspicuous by one’s absence * ◊ brillante-brillantia, brillantina, brillantar =brio= * sub * brio I ???? * pt: n brio * en: n brio ; * con brio con brio =brioche= * sub =briquette= * sub * briquette F ???? * pt: n briquette F * en: n briquette, briquet =brisa= * sub * brisa ???? * pt: n brisa (vento ligeiro) * en: n breeze ( * light wind) * ◊ parabrisa etc. =bristol= * sub * bristol (brís-) * en: n Bristol board =Britannia= * sub n pr * Britannia ???? * pt: npr Bretanha * en: npr 1. Britain; 2. Brittany =britannic= * adj * britannic ???? * pt: adj britânico/a (relativo a Inglaterra) * en: adj British =britannico= * sub =britanno= * sub * britanno ???? * pt: n bretão, inglês * en: n Briton * ◊ Britannia-Grande Britannia etc.; britannic =britone= * sub * britone ???? * pt: n 1. bretão (relativo a região francesa da Bretanha); 2. bretão (relativo a Inglaterra) * en: n 1. Briton; 2. Breton =briza= * sub =broca= * sub * broca * en: n 1. Locksmithing broach; 2. raised thread in brocaded design * ◊ brocar-brocato-brocatello =brocar= * v * brocar * en: v to brocade =brocatello= * sub * brocatello * en: n brocatel =brocato= * sub * brocato * en: n brocade =brocca= * sub =broccatello= * sub =broccoli= * sub * broccoli (bróc-) ???? * pt: n brócolos, grelos de couve * en: n broccoli * brochar (-sh-) * en: v Bookbinding to stitch =brochar {sj}= * v =broche= * sub * broche F ???? * pt: n broche F * en: n brooch =brochetta= * sub =brochure= * sub * brochure F ???? * pt: n brochure F * en: n pamphlet, brochure; also: paper-bound booklet =brodar= * v * brodar * en: v to embroider (1. to ornament with embroidery; 2. to do emhroidery; 3. to add imaginary details to) * ◊ broderia; brodator =brodator= * sub * brodator * en: n embroiderer =brodatrice= * sub =broderia= * sub * broderia (-ía) * en: n embroidery (1. action or art of embroidering; 2. embroidered material) =bromar= * v =bromato= * sub * bromato * en: n Chem. bromate =bromatologia= * sub =bromatologic= * adj =bromatologo= * sub =bromelia= * sub =bromeliaceas= * sub pl =bromhydric= * adj =bromic= * adj * bromic ???? * pt: adj Quim. brómico/a * en: adj Chem. bromic =bromido= * sub =bromismo= * sub =bromo (I)= * sub =bromo (II)= * sub * bromo ???? * pt: n Quim. bromo (Br) * en: n Chem. bromine * ◊ bromato; bromuro; bromic =bromoformo= * sub =bromuro= * sub * bromuro ???? * pt: n Quim. bromureto, brometo * en: n Chem. bromide =bronchial= * adj * bronchial ???? * pt: adj bronquial * en: adj bronchial * bronchio ???? * pt: n Anat. bronquio; * bronchios Anat. brônquios * en: n Anat. one of the bronchia; * bronchios Anat. bronchia * ◊ bronchiolo; bronchitis; bronchial =bronchiolo= * sub * bronchiolo (-í-) * en: n Anat. bronchiole =bronchitic= * adj =bronchitico= * sub =bronchitis= * sub * bronchitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Patol. bronquite * en: n Pathol. bronchitis =broncho= * sub * broncho ???? * pt: n Anat. brônquios; * bronchos Anat. brônquios * en: n Anat. bronchus; * bronchos Anat. bronchi * ◊ bronchio; bronchopneumonia etc; bronchotomia etc.; bronchotomo etc.; bronchoscopio etc. =bronchographia= * sub =bronchographic= * adj =bronchologia= * sub =bronchologic= * adj =bronchopneumonia= * sub * bronchopneumonia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. broncopneumonia * en: n Pathol. bronchopneumonia =bronchopulmonar= * adj =bronchoscopia= * sub =bronchoscopio= * sub =bronchotomia= * sub * bronchotomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. broncotomia * en: n Surg. bronchotomy =bronchotomo= * sub * bronchotomo (-ótomo) * en: n Surg. bronchotome =brontosauro= * sub =bronzage= * sub * bronzage (-aje) ???? * pt: n (acto de) bronzear * en: n (act of) bronzing =bronzar= * v * bronzar ???? * pt: v bronzear * en: v to bronze ( * to give the color of bronze to) =bronzator= * sub * bronzator ???? * pt: n (aquele que trabalha o bronze) * en: n bronze worker =bronzo= * sub * bronzo ???? * pt: n bronze * en: n bronze * ◊ bronzar-bronzage, bronzator =brossa= * sub * brossa ???? * pt: n escova; * brossa de dentes escova de dentes * en: n brush (1. brushwood, thicket; 2. implement for brushing); * brossa de dentes toothbrush * ◊ brossero; brosseria; brossar =brossacamino= * sub =brossar= * v * brossar ???? * pt: v escovar * en: v to brush ( * to clean with a brush) =brosseria= * sub * brosseria (-ía) ???? * pt: n fabrica ou estabelecimento de venda de escovas * en: n brushmaking =brossero= * sub * brossero ???? * pt: n fabricante ou vendedor de escovas * en: n brushmaker =brossetta= * sub =brougham= * sub * brougham A ???? * pt: n brougham A * en: n Brougham (carriage) =brownian= * adj =browning= * sub =brrr!= * interj =brucina= * sub =brulot= * sub =bruma= * sub * bruma ???? * pt: n bruma, nevoeiro * en: n fog, mist, brume * ◊ brumal; brumario; brumose =brumal= * adj * brumal * en: adj wintry, brumal =brumario= * sub * brumario * en: n Hist. Brumaire =brumose= * adj * brumose ???? * pt: adj brumoso/a * en: adj foggy, misty, brumous =brun= * adj * brun ???? * pt: adj castanho * en: adj brown * ◊ brunette-brunetta; brunir; imbrunir =brunastre= * adj =brunch= * sub =brunella= * sub =brunetta= * sub * brunetta * en: n brunette =brunette= * adj * brunette * en: adj brunette =brunimento= * sub * brunimento ???? * pt: n brunidura * en: n burnishing, burnishment =brunir= * v * brunir ???? * pt: v brunir * en: v to burnish * ◊ brunimento; brunitor; brunitorio; brunitura =brunitor= * sub * brunitor ???? * pt: n brunidor * en: n burnisher =brunitorio= * sub * brunitorio ???? * pt: n brunidor (instrumento para brunir) * en: n burnisher ( * tool used in burnishing) =brunitura= * sub * brunitura ???? * pt: n brunidura * en: n burnish =brusc= * adj * brusc ???? * pt: adj brusco * en: adj brusque ( * blunt, rude) * ◊ bruscheria; bruscar * bruscamente ???? * pt: adv bruscamente =bruscar= * v * bruscar * en: v to be brusque or rude to * brusch- ???? * en: see brusc * =bruscheria= * sub * bruscheria (-ía) * en: n brusqueness, brusquerie, bluntness =Brussel= * sub n pr * Brussel ???? * pt: npr Bruxelas * en: npr Brussels; * caule de Brussel Brussels sprouts =brutal= * adj * brutal ???? * pt: adj brutal * en: adj brutal =brutalisar= * v * brutalisar ???? * pt: v brutalizar * en: v to brutalize =brutalitate= * sub * brutalitate ???? * pt: n brutalidade * en: n brutality * brutalmente ???? * pt: adv brutalmente =brute= * adj * brute ???? * pt: adj 1. bruto/a; 2. Com. bruto * en: adj 1. brute; also: brutish; 2. Com. gross; * bestia brute brute beast; * fortia brute brute force * ◊ brutal-brutalitate, brutalisar; imbrutir-imbrutimento, imbrutiente; bruto =bruto= * sub * bruto ???? * pt: n bruto, violento, feroz, rude * en: n brute =Bruxelles= * sub n pr * Bruxelles F ???? * pt: npr Bruxelas * en: npr Brussels * ◊ bruxellese =bruxellese= * adj =bruxellese= * sub * bruxellese ???? * pt: adj bruxelense * en: 1. adj of Brussels; 2. n inhabitant of Brussels =bruxomania= * sub =bryo= * sub =bryographia= * sub =bryographic= * adj =bryologia= * sub =bryologic= * adj =bryologista= * sub =bryologo= * sub =bryonia= * sub =bryophyllo= * sub =bryophyto= * sub